During the present report period, a number of new anti-HIV chemotypes have been identified. Anti-HIV bioassay-guided fractionation of extracts of the tropical shrub Pothomorphe peltata yielded three novel, dimeric prenylated catechol derivatives. A series of related, polyisoprenylated benzophenone compounds which inhibited HIV were isolated from Symphonia globulifera, Garcinia livingstonei, Garcinia ovalifolia and Clusia rosea. These tropical plants are all members of the family Guttiferae. A member of the genus Chassalia provided an aqueous soluble metabolite that strongly inhibited in vitro HIV infection. This compound has a relatively high molecular weight (3000-4000 daltons) and appears to have a unique structure.